Mountains
by cassie glitter
Summary: Rue is just trying to get through life alive. She's just found out she's one of the subjects of a prophocy. And for some reason the words chill her to the bone everytime she hears them. At the beginning of the lies, the children of the wind shall rise...
1. Important Note

**Okay, so I'm redoing this story. It'll be set after the new Rick Riordan book, The Lost Hero. Read it people! Anyway, I seriously didn't think this story was good enough. Besides that, Boreas is in Rick's new story! So, I'll have fun with that. Oh, and if you read that book, do you think it's ironic that I made Michal French?**

**Something else. This story _WILL_ still be about a daughter of Boreas. _But she will _NOT _be Michal_. She will _NOT _like Nico (though Nico will be a large part of the story). She will be named Rue Celeste Galeson. She will be French. I'll decide later if her dad is Boreas(Greek) or Aquailion(Roman). Maybe I'll let you all decide.**

**Why am I disposing of little Michal? She was becoming a Mary-Sue. I couldn't connect with Michal. So, bye-bye she goes. Unless you want no updates. Besides, I need a fresh start.**

**Now, here's the list of new characters(OCs). I may need a cameo, but I'll tell you who their parent must be.**

**~ Rue Celeste Galeson, daughter of Boreas/Aquailion  
~Zephyrie Kayla Clark, daughter of Zephyr/Zephyrus  
~Wynter Marie James, daughter of Khione****  
****~Gray Haden Lireman, son of Apollo  
~Jacob Damian Hartz, son of Aphrodite/Venus  
~Logan Arthur Pope, son of Athena/Minerva  
Probably more later**

**Needed:**

**~daughter of Aphrodite  
~son of Hecate  
More when needed. They'll be stated at the end or beginning Author's Notes in each chapter.**

**Tell me what you think of this! And, no, I cannot re-post all the previous chapetrs. I accidentally deleted them without saving them somewhere...**

**God bless you!  
~Cassie**


	2. Mountains Prolouge

_**Prologue**_

Life is like a mountain. The best day of your life is the peak. The mountain goes up to the peak, right? So, that means your life got better, then it got to it's best. Let me give you an example:

The boy of my dreams asks me out. I feel great the entire day. Nothing bad happens to me. I don't get caught for putting tacks in the teacher's sandwich. It's perfect.

Sadly, I'm sure most of you have heard the saying "It's all downhill from here." In a mountain, once your at the top, you don't go UP. You go DOWN. Sadly, it's a fact of life. Especially mine and my good friends- and, in some cases, not-so-friends- lives. So, yeah, there are some places in a mountain that juts out, going higher. Good things that happen in the midst of the bad things. Forming sort-of cliffs. But, you know what?

People tend to fall off of cliffs.

* * *

As you can tell, my life isn't a happy one. My story isn't a fairytale. One of the few good things is the fact that I'm not dead. Yet. My story is still unfolding, waiting to be finished.

But so far I can count on my hands the times I've been truly happy in my life. Most of them were before I learned the truth.

Close this book. Put it down, leave. Never look back. Or you might learn the truth. Leave. I'm telling you.

* * *

Okay, I can see you stuck around. Well, let me warn you one more time. But I'll give you a taste of what's going on.

My name is Rue. Rue Galeson.

Here's a few things that have happened to me since I learned the Truth.

1. My dream boyfriend died.  
2. My niece almost got slashed to pieces by a huge axe, and lost her left ear in the process.  
3. My favorite eight year old ever was nearly burned up by a fire breathing metal dragon's head.  
4. I was thrown off a cliff to see if I was 'useful.'  
5. I almost died from some chocolate and green grape drink.

You sure you want to read this now?

Okay. You're persistent. Bold. Idiotic. I'm good with that.

Get ready. Your life is about to turn into a steep mountain. The best day of your life just ended.

It's all downhill from here.


	3. Home, Sweet Juvie

**Okay, so, chapter one. You get to meet Rue, my little psychopath Gray, and Jacob Hartz. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and three more characters:**

**Hesper Cyran  
Cain Fielder  
****Wright Summers**

But they come in later.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Home, sweet Juvie**_

_**Chapter One**_

Waking up was nearly as bad as the nightmare I'd just had. Or, at least, I guessed so, seeing as I never remember my dreams. All I knew is that they were always horrible. But they couldn't be as bad as this place.

_My home_, I thought bitterly. _My home sweet Juvie._

I got up without too much complaint. I mean, really, if I complained I'd just get yelled at. I sighed, and ignored looks from the other girls in my cell. Whoops. _'Dorm,'_ I mean. I changed quickly, feeling uncomfortable in this room. As usual. I grabbed my tennis shoes and ran down the stairs to the commons area.

The commons area is pretty much a huge field surrounded by a giant fence. Everyone stays in it and hangs out until about 3 o'clock-ish. Then we have classes. I stood around, waiting for my friends to get here.

I didn't have to wait long, because Gray came running out of the building after about five minutes. I smiled, because Gray is my favorite person here.

Gray's full name is Grayson Lireman. He has shiny, blond hair that looks like a mix between sugar and honey. As soon as you see his eyes, you'll figure out why his parents named him gray. They were a beautiful gray-blue that reminded me of the sky today.

Speaking of the sky, when was Jake going to get here?

That's when I heard the running, and the yelling. It sounded like an earthquake. I rolled my eyes and exchanged a look with Gray. He grinned. I turned my attention to the stampede, which consisted of about nineteen girls, our Jacob, and... Konrad Eads. My face turned pink just at the sight of Konrad. Jacob ran straight toward us, and let me just say that Jacob is quick. He was out of range of those rabid girls in a matter of seconds. Konrad took a turn to a group of guys about thirty feet away from us.

Jacob groaned loudly. "I was ambushed! They came at me and Eads from all sides! They stole my shirt! It was horrible!" he collapsed on the ground. I sighed and kicked him. Hard.

"OW! What was that for, Rue?" he yelped. I snorted. He just glared at me.

"You are such a Drama Queen," I quipped. "Now, stand up before I throw you over the wall." Jacob scowled, but his scowl quickly turned to a smirk.

Now, let me give you a picture of what Jacob looks like. He has gorgeous, thick, blond hair. His eyes are such a deep brown that they almost look black, and they shine like floodlights. He's pretty much the second hottest guy I know, and I've seen my share of good-looking guys. And Jacob uses that to his advantage. He has practically every girl here drooling over him. They've all asked him to go out with them at least once.

I was his girlfriend once, but we're really just friends. Best friends, might I add.

I sent him a look. "Why are you smiling?" His smirk just widened.

"I just guess I won't tell you what Konrad said." I opened my mouth to say something, but a voice interuppted me.

"Hey, Galeson? Can I talk to ya?" I whirled around to see dark, deep, blue eyes staring into my own ice-blue ones. My face must hav turned three shades redder.

"Eads! Of course!" I smiled at him quickly and brushed my curly black hair out of my face. He motioned for me to follow him and started walking. i looked back at Gray and Jake nervously. Gray grinned and sent me a thumbs-up and Jake just smiled knowingly, which worried me. I sent them a smile and turned around. I followed Konrad about five yards away. He looked straight at me, and I swear a bolt of lightning ran through my spine.

"Galeson, I was wondering... Well, Hartz told me you really like me..." Konrad began. I silently cursed Jake in my head. The little _niais_. I'd have to talk to him about this...

"And," Konrad continued. "I was thinking about that, and I decided I like you, too. So..." He looked at me nervously. I blinked. The only thing I really got right then was the fact that Konrad was nearly never nervous, so something must be really weird if he was. And then I realized that this wonderful, gorgeous, amazing guy liked me. Konrad Eads, hottest guy here, with those beautiful eyes and wonderful, dark brown hair, likes me, little Rue Galeson.

"Uh... Yeah. I... Jake was telling the truth." My face was burning, and I felt so weird, but so, so, _so_ happy.

That went on for forever, until we could finally talk without stammering. By that time it was time to go to class. Before I knew what was happening, Konrad bent down and kissed me. Just like that. He smiled and said bye, and then he was gone. I stared after him and just stood there.

I really, really wish I'd been able to leave right then, because maybe I could have delayed this. Just a bit longer. But I just stood there, frozen. and I heard them.

I knew two of them, and I'd seen the other two around. The two I knew were both girls. Jayne and Kylie. They were gorgeous, cheer-leader type girls that went around picking on everyone and flirting with good-looking guys. They liked to tease me a lot. And the other two... well, they were Nico and Drew. both were fairly knew, so it was no surprise that Kylie and Jayne were picking on them. I couldn't help but listen, so I hid behind the wall.

"They're ours. We were here firts, we claimed them!" Kylie was hissing. Drew was shaking her head in annoyance.

"Kylie, they belong to us. They're demigods. You can't take them. So why don't you just let us-" Jayne interuppted Drew.

"No! I won't let myself get charm-spoken. They're ours! We chose them. We've been hunting for months! I won't let you have them!" Jayne glared at them, making sure there were no objections. Apparently, Nico had one.

"We'll see. You can have them if you beat us. If we beat you, you die and we get them." Nico nodded, as if that were final. Drew looked at him, surprised and a bit scared. Kylie and Jayne just wrinkled their noses. After a few minutes Jayne spoke up.

"Okay. Tonight. 2 am. Got it?" Drew and Nico nodded slowly. Jayne smirked. "See you then."

* * *

I jumped up out of my bed, fully dressed. I'd slept in my clothes so I could get up quickly. I checked the clock. 1:40 am. I grinned. Now, I just have to wait for the boys.

I'd told the boys about what I'd heard. me, Jake, Gray, and Konrad had decided to see what was going on. We'd agreed to wake up, go out to the commons area at 1:45.

Pretty soon we were all outside, waiting for Jayne, Kylie, Nico, and Drew. It didn't take long. Nico and Drew just appeared out of nowhere. And both were carrying long, wicked cool swords. I blinked. How'd they get those things! Suddenly Kylie walked up. She was smirking, her arms crossed. As if waiting for something.

Nico glared at her. "Let's get this started," he growled.

And then my life got a whole lot more... _interesting._


End file.
